Stargate SG1: Vengeance By Blood
by Alara Kiranor
Summary: SG1 have ventured onto a disabled mothership for recon, only to find the vengeful gou'ald Sekhmet eliminating warriors of Heru'ur. Her focus then turns to the SG team on board.Takes place before the death of Heru'ur, but after the death of Hathor.


DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM – not me, and if it did I would have made this episode instead of the other (disappointing) Sekhmet episode.

(Before the episode Heru'ur dies against Apophis)

**Stargate: SG1**

_**Vengeance by Blood**_

_Chapter 1_

On one side of the corridor of the grounded ha'tak – the first prime of Heru'ur flanked by two Horus guard – and on the other, a woman dressed in gold-plated armour that resembled Heru'ur's, bar the skirt that hung around her waist loosely. She had no overt weapons visible, but both hands were behind her back. She could have been hiding a Zat or a hand device.

Down a side passage, SG1 watched as the two parties came to meet and the end of their passage. All were baffled at who the woman could be, and Jack was beginning to wonder why they were cutting things a little close on an almost deserted Goa'uld mothership.

"Kel shak!" the first prime commanded, his and his flanking Jaffa both pointed their staves at her.

"The first prime is asking why she is here," Teal'c whispered quitely. It was hard to hear exactly what he said, as he didn't want to be heard. Not that Jack was complaining.

"Kree lo tak, Jaffa," she said calmly in response to their hostility.

"She has told them to put down their weapons, though it is unlikely they will," Teal'c continued.

"Onak sha kree! Shal goa'uld!" he responded angrily.

The look that the woman leveled at them next was one of pure hatred, and even made the flanking horus gaurds step back. Bringing her hands from behind her back, she had a Goa'uld hand device in one hand and a Zat gun in the other. She hesitated only a moment to speak. "Kree tal lok, Sekhmet!" she commanded.

"The woman has just commanded them to kneel before their god!" Teal'c hissed with an intake of breath.

"I can see she's a goa'uld, Teal'c!" Jack replied hoarsly, raising his M-15 to aim.

"Wait," Daniel whispered. "Did she just say Sekhmet?"

"Yes," Teal'c replied. "She identified herself as the goddess Sekhmet, but was thought as long dead thousands of years ago by her Father, Ra."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Jack said sarcastically. "But can we get out of here before this thing takes off?"

"Hyperdrive is down," Carter said with a slight irritated tone in her voice. "I thought I told Daniel to tell you."

"Sorry," Daniel apologised. "Uhhh… it slipped my mind."

"JAFFA, _KREE_!" came the woman's thunderous yell along with an accompanying wave from her hand device and six shots from the Zat gun, effectively eliminating her enemies.

"I definatly think it's time to leave," Daniel said getting up from his crouched position.

"No kidding," Jack said moving to leave.

They all turned to leave down the side passage, only to face three lion-headed warriors – one with a staff weapon and two with Zat guns. "Shak'na kree!"

"Great," Jack said sardonically, dropping his weapon. Carter and Teal'c both did likewise as the woman who had identified herself as Sekhmet entered their corridor.

"You are not dressed like Jaffa, nor Goa'uld," she said with the distinctive Goa'uld flash to her eyes. "Except for this one-" she pointed to Teal'c with the zat gun. "-who bears the mark of Apophis. But your clothes and weapons are not of our design."

"I do not serve Apophis," Teal'c hissed at her, staring at her with defiant eyes.

"Really? How _very_ interesting," she said in a curious, yet mocking tone. "Then who do serve, Jaffa?"

"Teal'c, don't answer that!" Jack tried cutting in. Too late, Teal'c had opened his mouth.

"I serve the Tau'ri!"

There was a visable sign of shock etched on her features, even going as far as stepping back. Her features became suspicious again quickly enough though. "The Tau'ri are ruled by the Goa'uld!"

Jack tried cutting in front of Teal'c again, but he was unsuccesful. "The Tau'ri have defeated many of the Goa'uld. They have destroyed Ra and thwarted two mothership attacks on the Tau'ri homeworld!"

At the mention of Ra a searing hatred entered Sekhmet's eyes. "He is dead you say?"

"Umm yes," Daniel said tentitively. "We killed him."

The woman then sighed and looked dejected. "Then my life has been worthless. My vengeace ripped from me at the hands of the Tau'ri."

Jack looked startled for a moment. "You mean you wanted him dead?"

"Him and that _gotak_ Hathor!" she spat, her eyes flashing. "They wished me dead so I slaughtered thousands of their children, and I ran the rivers red with Goa'uld and jaffa blood!"

"Legend says that they were inocent people," Daniel interjected. "People that Ra ordered you to kill because they stopped beleiving in him."

"Lies wound by the fabric of time!" she snapped furiously. "They were spawn of Hathor and Ra – I would have had Settesh and Heru'ur dead, but I was captured by Ra and put in statis. He had hoped that when I came out of it, I would know my place."

"Hathor is dead too, by the way," Sam put in.

"Then you have my gratitude, and the gratitude of my jaffa warriors."

"The we can just go?" Jack said hopefully.

"Of course not!" she said incredulously. "I've gathered warriors thus far undetected, but if the System Lords managed to find my location, it would be the death of us all."

"We're not going to give up the information to anyone that passes by," Jack said despairingly. He could see where this was going.

"I'm afraid it is a matter of the utmost security," she said apologetically. "I cannot let you leave."


End file.
